


A Portrait of Jon Snow as a Young Pervert

by chocolateghost



Series: Adventures of the Young Perverts [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, Jonsa Smut Week, Masturbation, Panty Kink, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolateghost/pseuds/chocolateghost
Summary: Jon takes things into his own hands when provided with the opportunity to be alone in Sansa's room for the day. Literally.





	A Portrait of Jon Snow as a Young Pervert

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amymel86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/gifts).



> My entry for Jonsa Smut Week Day 5: Getting Caught
> 
> For Amy for convincing me to get a tumblr to join in on all the smut week fun. This one's for you!
> 
> Enjoy!

Jon Snow is a damn pervert. He didn’t mean to be. It just kind of happened. Once he became attracted to girls, he never looked back. Thoughts of the fairer sex consumed his brain 24/7. Since he’s horny all the time, he masturbates every chance he gets. If he had to guess, in the eight or so years he’s been doing it, he has probably produced enough semen to fill an Olympic-size swimming pool. 

Being a twenty year old man in the 21st century, Jon has access to a never ending supply of pornographic material at his fingertips. Literally. He has a number of favorite websites he regularly hits. He also has a small collection of nudie magazines, for when he’s feeling a bit old school. And of course, he has a very active imagination if all else fails. In short, Jon is just really fucking horny.

So far, Jon has been able to hide his secret life from everyone. Who would ever expect quiet Jon Snow to be a sexual deviant? Theon Greyjoy, sure. His reputation proceeds him. But not Jon. He is too good. Or so they think.

Even the few girlfriends he’s had were left blissfully unaware. Sure, maybe they knew Jon liked sex. A LOT. But that didn’t necessarily mean anything. His sexcapades with these girls were pretty much just your standard awkward teenage sex. Booooorrrrring. Move along. Nothing to see here. They just didn’t do anything for him. Sure they opened his world up, but he didn’t feel anything with them.

The problem is that Jon isn’t just a horny bastard. He wants something all of his previous relationships lacked. He wants excitement. He wants passion. He wants romance. He wants that spark. He wants Sansa Stark.

His best friend’s little sister. She used to be this annoying little girl with awful bangs and braces. Now at eighteen, she is a goddess. Gorgeous face. Creamy pale skin. Shiny auburn hair. Luscious pink lips. Impossibly long legs. A great rack. And an ass to die for. Jon is in love. No two ways about it.

He wants her. Bad. Ever since her sixteenth birthday party at the swimming pool, the majority of his lustful thoughts have all been aimed toward her. Sure he’ll still go online or something, but he finds his imagination taking center stage more and more. He should probably just ask her out and be done with it. But, sick bastard he is, he kind of just enjoys the fantasy.

And oh what fantasies he has! Cum everywhere. Legs wrapped around his waist and head. Cock in every hole. Nipples in his mouth. Red hair in his fist. He is all pure filth with her. He finds himself jerking off to her more and more. In strange new places even. All over his apartment. The bathroom at work. In the Stark’s pantry. Driving in his car. He even managed to do it once in the middle of his biology class in high school. The need for pleasure is overwhelming. Especially when he is near her. But there is one place he has never done it. One place he has always wanted to. Sansa’s bedroom.

And today is the day he will be able to make it happen. Being a trusted family friend has several privileges. And one of those is housesitting. The Starks, save Sansa, will be gone all day for a wedding taking place in a neighboring town hours away. Jon has been tasked with making sure the dogs are taken care of for the day. A job he would gladly do, despite his ulterior motive. Sansa, however, was unable to get away from her job at the mall. That fact does make things a little dangerous, but he should have plenty of time to get his business done before she comes home.

Once all the Starks leave, he hurries to feed the dogs and take them for a walk. He really wants to maximize his time here. It’s not everyday you get the opportunity to jerk off in Sansa Stark’s room! Once the dogs are taken care of, Jon makes his way upstairs to what he dubs “a holy place.”

As he opens the door to her room he is immediately hit with her scent. Like citrus and honey. Maybe a hint of flowers. It’s intoxicating. Her room has such a warm feeling. Lots of natural light coming through big windows. Her walls are painted a pale yellow and are lined with posters and pictures of her family, friends, and favorite things. He smiles when he spies himself in a few photos. Her bed looks extremely comfortable and he knows he has to lie on it. Just for purely academic reasons, of course. It is the softest thing in the world. He would love to take a nap here. He can smell her on the sheets and pillows. He is in love. 

Not knowing when he may get the chance again, and being the pervert he is, he has to check out her underwear drawer. He didn’t have to look very hard. Top drawer of her dresser. There they all are in all their glory. Bras and panties! Cotton, lace, cheekies, boyshorts, thongs. Jon is in heaven. _Damn, that’s her cup size!_ His cock is already hard thinking about her wearing all of these goodies.

Knowing he is only wasting time, he strips completely naked. Lightly touching himself as he surveys her underwear, he gets a wicked thought. _Surely she has some used panties in the laundry_. He runs into her ensuite, cock flopping awkwardly about. He digs in her laundry basket until he finds his treasure. It’s a colorful silky little thing. Very cute. On a whim, he brings it up to his nose and inhales deeply. _Fuck, that is the sweet smell of her pussy_.

He races back into the bedroom and sits on the edge of her bed. He takes his already weeping cock in his right hand; left hand bringing her panties up to his nose. As he inhales he starts stroking, blissfully unaware of Sansa entering the house.

*******

Sansa was very excited. She was going to have the whole day alone with Jon. She was able to switch shifts with another coworker so she could finally have some quality time with the one guy she’s been crushing on for years. 

Jon was just so hot. Always. Ever since her sexual awakening he was pretty much all she thought about. Sure, she’d had other boyfriends and had sex, but it was never very good. And the boys were nothing like Jon. Jon who was so kind and good. She’s kind of in love with him. He’d probably think her wanton for how much she wanted to have him. She often thinks of him while she touches herself. 

Just a couple weeks ago, Jon was helping her father do some work outside. It’s summer so he was very sweaty. His t-shirt was soaked. When he came in to take a shower, she offered to take his clothes and throw them in the wash with a load of laundry she was going to do anyway. She did the laundry, but kept the shirt, hiding it away. Making up an excuse about how it must have got lost. She still wears that shirt every night to sleep in. The smell of him lingers within the fibers, overwhelming her senses. It feels like everywhere that shirt touches her, she is burning. She especially likes to cup her mound and pleasure herself through the shirt. It’s so deliciously naughty.

Sansa thinks today might be the day they can finally start a relationship. She has no idea what is waiting for her as she opens the door to her family’s home. She decides to be quiet, wanting to surprise him. She wanders downstairs looking for him in every room, but comes up empty. She checks outside. The dogs are playing around, but no Jon. She slowly makes her way up the stairs, thinking surely he will be here somewhere. _He is going to be so surprised_!

When she makes it to the top of the stairs, she hears soft grunts and a fast slick sound. It’s coming from her bedroom. Curious, she tiptoes over to investigate. Peeking around the door, what she finds both shocks and arouses her.

Jon is jerking off on her bed with her panties in his face! She should be disgusted by this. She should be screaming at this little pervert and calling the police. Any rational person would do this. But Sansa is not that person. Her panties are instantly flooded. She is fucking dripping watching the scene play out in front of her. His engorged cock making her salivate. She cannot resist the urge to lift her skirt and shove her fingers down to her folds while she looks at him doing the same. _This is so wrong, but fuck it’s so hot_!

Sansa stays like that for a while; getting off on the sight. But suddenly she gets a wicked thought. _Why am I watching him when I could be helping him_? She sinks down and crawls slowly on all fours until she is right before him.

*******

Jon is lost in heaven. He is so close to cumming. This has been the best jerk-off session he has ever had bar none. He should feel guilty, but he just doesn’t give a fuck. He needs to start planning how he can do this more often. Maybe he can even find a way to keep her panties. Surely she’d never notice a pair missing. She has tons of them!

Just as he starts to feel his orgasm approaching, he feels a warm and wet sensation on his balls. Startled, he stops stroking his cock. His eyes snap open and he slowly lowers the panties as he looks down. He finds Sansa grinning up at him. She is on her knees; tongue running over his balls. She takes the opportunity to grasp his cock in her hand and starts stroking it for him. Her mouth moving up to the head, giving it a kiss. 

“Sansa,” Jon gasps. “Wha- What are you doing here?”

With her tongue swirling around the tip she says, “I could ask you the same question, dirty boy. This is my room and those are my panties.”

“I can explain!”

“Later. Right now I have to make you cum. You look like you really need to. And what kind of girl would I be if I didn’t help you?” She releases his cock, and moves up slightly to shimmy her panties down and off. She hands him her lacy black thong. It is soaked through.

“Here baby, use these instead.”

Jon gapes like a fish as she takes his cock in her mouth and starts bobbing up and down. He brings her panties up to his nose and breathes deeply. _Fuck, this is so much better_.

The sensation of her mouth on his cock and her scent in his nose is too much. He starts panting and moaning. He’s close. Sansa pops off him and strokes hard and fast. 

“That’s it, baby. Mmm. Cum on my face.” She sticks out her tongue obscenely and he loses it. Ropes of hot cum cover her pretty face, some landing on her tongue. She squeals in delight, still stroking his spurting cock. She sucks him back into her mouth, swallowing the last few loads. After he finishes, she runs her tongue over his cock, making sure he is clean. She collects his seed from her face and tantalizingly sucks it off her fingers.

“Sansa, I- I- I-,” Jon shakes his head as he stumbles over his words. He can't bring himself to believe that just happened. In his fantasies this has happened hundreds of times. But actually experiencing it? Nothing can compare.

“Jon, you didn't think we were done here, did you?” she purrs as she stands and unzips her skirt, pushing it down to the floor. She nudges him back until he falls flat on her bed. “Move up to the pillows. You are such a naughty little boy aren't you? Jerking off in my room. On my bed. With my panties. You have to be punished.”

She smiles as she crawls up his body. The look on his face is one of both humiliation and lust. She loves it.

“You are going to show me how much of a good boy you can be. Now eat.” She grabs onto the headboard for support and straddles his face, grinding her pussy right into his waiting mouth. 

Jon is happy to make it up to her. He’s been wanting to do this for a long time. She cries out when his tongue plunges into her. He squeezes her ass in his hands and brings her even closer. His tongue finds her little nub and he spells her name on it. 

Sansa lifts her shirt over her head and takes her bra off. Her hands fly to her breasts, cupping them and pinching her nipples. Jon continues his oral assault bringing her closer and closer to the edge. 

His tongue hits that perfect spot and she goes rigid, cumming in his mouth, her pussy pushing even farther into his face. When she comes to, she is briefly worried that he suffocated to death under her cunt. _What a way to go_.

Sansa lifts herself off him and onto the bed beside him. Jon has a dazed look in his face and can’t stop licking his lips.

“So, umm, I’m sorry for masturbating in your room?” He offers up this apology with a sheepish smile, even though he’s pretty sure it doesn’t matter.

“I should be mad, but I don’t fucking care. Now that I’ve had a taste of you I need more. Can you do that for me?” She reaches down, stroking his re-hardened cock.

“Oh thank the gods! I’m going to die if I don’t fuck you!” He attacks her. Kissing her fiercely, he sinks his cock all the way in to the hilt. He starts pounding her with everything he has. She moans and scrapes her fingernails down his back, urging him to go faster and harder. It doesn’t take them long till they both cum in a simultaneous blinding orgasm.

Naked and sweaty, but beyond satisfied, they both fall asleep in her bed. It is every bit as comfortable as Jon imagined. They awake later and decide to fuck once more before her family gets home. Both deep in their lust, they do not hear the barrage of Starks coming into the house downstairs.

Oops.

*******

Six months later, Jon is happier than he’s ever been. Sure all of the Starks caught him and Sansa having sex. Probably scarred young Rickon for life, but kids are resilient. He’ll be fine. And sure, Jon may have taken a punch or twenty, but those bruises will heal. And he may have lost a few of his household privileges, but those will come back in time.

Sansa is his girlfriend now. He is still a pervert, but only for her. His computer is now used for more socially acceptable activities. And his magazine collection was trashed months ago. He finds he has no need for any of that anymore. His imagination has run wild. Turns out Sansa is just as depraved as he is. His dirtiest fantasies are now a reality. Being a pervert has never been so rewarding.


End file.
